A Downward Spiral (A Vampire Diaries Fan-Fiction)
by KolMikaelsonsLove
Summary: Alexis Gilbert aka Lexi, the loner, weird girl, Elenas sister, Jeremys sister... she knows all about the supernatural but no one knows she does. I had a way better summary but its too long so if you read the first chapter, you can see it, i hope you like it! I promise you won't regret it! xxx A
1. A Downward Spiral

A Downward Spiral (A Vampire Diaries Fan-Fiction).

**_Meet Alexis Gilbert aka Lexi, She's the loner girl in the back of the class, the one who doesn't have friends. She doesn't talk much and rarely answers when a teacher calls on her, She's the little sister of Miss Elena Gilbert, the girl who attracts danger like Bee's to a Honey Pot and Mister Jeremy Gilbert "The Stoner Boy" who's always getting high and hooking up with Vicki._**

**_She knows all about Vampires, Werewolfs, Witches but nobody knows that she does,_**

**_Watch as her life gradually goes down the drain, see if anyone is smart enough to open their eyes and realise that this little girl needs some help or this might be the end of Little Alexis Gilbert._**


	2. Alexis Adeliza Sophia Gilbert aka Lexi

_**Full Name: **__**Alexis Adeliza Sophia Gilbert aka Lexi**_

_**Age:**__** 14 years old**_

_**Born:**__** 2**__**nd**__** of January**_

_**Eyes: **__**Bright Blue**_

_**Hair: **__**Originally Brown like Elena's and Jeremy's but when her parents died she dyed it purple.**_

_**Species:**__** Human**_

_**Family:**_

_**Elena Gilbert**__**(sister)alive**_

_**Jeremy Gilbert(**__**brother)alive**_

_**Miranda Gilbert**__**(Mother)dead**_

_**Grayson Gilbert(**__**father)dead**_

_**John Gilbert**__**(uncle)alive**_

_**Jenna Gilbert**__**(aunt) alive**_

_**Relationships: **__**never kissed a boy or had a boyfriend**_

_**Hate's: **__**How everyone expects her to be a goody two shoes of a girl just because she's Elena's younger sister.**_

_**Friends:**__** D**__**oesn't have many friends...she just kinda tolerates people.**_

_**Favorite colour: **__**Blood Red**_

_**Favorite animal:**__**The Red Panda**_

_**Favorite Food:**__** Pasta**_

_**Plays:**__**The Piano**__**, since she was 4 year's old.**_


	3. I'm Finally Losing It!

I'm **NOT** going to be following the storyline.

**_Disclaimer: I sadly DO NOT own The Vampire Diaries but If I did so many characters wouldn't be dead! _**

[Chapter 1]

Thank the Bloody Lord, is all I could say when I locked the Grill's door, and started walking down the street towards my bike.

I guess you're probably wondering who I am, am I right? Oh course I am! Well just because we're gonna become such good friends and I have such a good story, I'll tell you, my name is Alexis Gilbert but everyone calls me Lexi, **DON'T CALL ME ALEXIS!** I'm 14 years old and yes I am **THE** Jeremy and Elena's little sister.

Since our parents died Jeremy has turned to drugs, alcohol and a little slut called Vicki Donovan now don't get me wrong I used to love Vicki, she used to babysit me when I was younger, but then when she started taking drugs she turned into a bitch and started sleeping with Jeremy Oh I know what you're thinking "how does she know about drugs and sex" well I can explain...uhhh...um...No never mind I can't...sorry!

Well enough about Jeremy and Vicki let's talk about Elena, she tries to act like she strong and getting over it but we can all tell she's breaking especially with Jer getting worse and I might not be the best help either but all Elena ever does is nag and complain to her diary like it will help. As you can see I'm such an optimist! (Sarcasm) and that I love to read Elena's diary, its Jeremy and I's bonding time.

I know all about Vampire, Werewolf's and Witches from reading Elena's diary and Jeremy did to until she got Damon "The Big Bad Vampire" to compel him to forget and move to Denver, I always try my hardest to stay out of all the "Save Elena" crap but I always seem to get dragged into it now don't get me wrong I do love my sister but "Stupid Stefan" had to fall in love with her!

Anyways enough about my normal happy family you're probably wondering how a 14 year old has a job at the Grill aren't you!

Well when Jeremy started getting more into drugs and the lovely Vicki, he stopped taking his shifts at the Grill, so to stop Elena from getting pissed at Jeremy I started taking his shifts and since Maria (the Grills owner) can't pay me legally till I'm 15 she pays me in free food when I want and biology lessons because I'm failing my class!

Anyway I better go its late and Elena keeps calling me to hurry home…HOLY SHIT I JUST REALISED THAT I'M TALKING TO MYSELF I'M FINALLY LOSING IT!

HIII! I'm really sorry if it's not the best quality but it gets better i promise...its my first story and i want all the criticism you can give so give it up and I'll dedicate a chapter to you! love you! xxx ~A


	4. HE'S GONNA KILL ME!

Hello my little coffee cups….yes that's what im going to call you from now on! Do you like it? Anyways here you go, I hope you like it! Xxx ~A

P.S Like I said at the beginning, I'm NOT going to be following the storyline.

**_Disclaimer: I sadly DO NOT own The Vampire Diaries but If I did so many characters wouldn't be dead! _**

(A/N it's the morning after she got home late from work!)

**_ [Chapter 2]_**

"Elena you can't keep treating me like a little baby!" I yelled as I ran up the stairs,

"Lexi you can't keep staying out so late it's dangerous and you're still a child!" Elena or Miss Bitchy as I like to call her said calmly back to me, how the hell does she manage to keep so calm when I'm yelling at her!

"Oh, but I can Elena you're not in charge of me so just SCREW OFF!" Hopefully that would make her leave me alone but I doubt it…

"Alexis Adeliza Sophia Gilbert get your ass down these stairs, right NOW!" yelled Aunt Jenna. As you can see she has a temper just like mine, Elena got hers from our dad…..sadly

"OH JUST, GET LOST JENNA YOU NEVER CARED ABOUT ME BEFORE, SO DON'T START NOW!" I screamed back at her. As you can see were all just having a "lovely family chat"….NOT!

The reason we're fighting is because….um…..ah…. I may or may not have told Elena, Jenna, Jeremy or really anyone….….that I work the late shift at The Grill…..…sorry?

Anyways Elena and Jenna were **STILL** screaming at me as I ran up the stairs to go to my room.

I wonder if Jeremy's home or out drinking with the "Lovely" Vicki?... Probably out with Vicki…..

Just to make sure that he was out with Vicki, I walked into his room… "HOLY SHIT MY EYES, MY EYES THEIR BURNING! AHHHHHHH SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT AHHHHHHH! I screamed and slammed the door shut HOLY FUCK! Now you're probably wondering why I was screaming my lungs out well…..I JUST WALKED IN . .DOING.**IT!** Well since I'm now scarred for life I'm just going to walk into my room and cry…..Only kidding I'm gonna watch a movie! I wonder what I'm gonna-…..…I know what I'm gonna watch! THE AVENGERS MOVIE! THE BEST MOVIE OF ALL TIME (so far) AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT THEN I DON'T LIKE YOU!... KIDDING….KIDDING….not…..really…..sorry? J

*-*AFTER A COUPLE OF FILM'S*-*

"ALEXIS GET YOUR ASS DOWN THESE STAIR'S RIGHT NOW!" yelled Damon! **S**UGAR **H**ONEY **I**CE **T**EA, **S**UGAR **H**ONEY **I**CE **T**EA, OH MY GOD, I'M SO DEAD! Damon is going to murder me in cold blood, ahhhh, **F**UNNY **U**GG'S **C**AN **K**ICK, **F**UNNY** U**GG'S **C**AN **K**ICK …..ok ok act innocent, act innocent, ok breathe in and out, in and out, calm, calm he isn't that bad…oh chips who am I kidding I'm dead!

"ALEXIS ADELIZA SOPHIA GILBERT" OH FUDGE FULL NAME, IM DEAD, IM DEAD, IM DEAD

"NO, IM NOT COMING DOWN, DAMI,I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" He's going to KILL meeeeeee!

"ALEXIS, NOW!" ok innocent, innocent, breathe in and out, in and out!

"COMING DAMI!"

"NOW ALEXIS!"

"I'M COMING, I'M COMING" I shouted as I ran down the stairs and into the kitchen…

Innocence, innocence…..

"Hi Dami" I said sweetly as I walked in to the kitchen.

"Cut the 'Hi Dami' crap Alexis, where were you last night!? Damon said with an angry looking Stefan with his arm around an angrier looking Elena behind him.

"I was in my room?" OH GOD HE'S GONNA KILL ME!

"Alexis!"

"MY ROOM DAMI!" I shouted back acting like I was upset.

"Alexis, I'm going to give you one more chance to tell me where you were tonight!" he said with his face softening a little, when I said Dami.

"Damon I was in my bloody room!" and there goes his soft face…

"ALEXIS ADELIZA SOPHIA GILBERT, YOU BETTER TELL ME WHERE YOU WERE RIGHT NOW OR YOU'RE GOING TO BE STUCK IN YOUR ROOM FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE!"

"GOD DAMON, YOUR NOT THE BOSS OF ME, YOUR NOT MY DAD, OR MY BROTHER, SO JUST LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!" I screamed at him as I turned and ran up the stairs, leaving them with a shocked expression on each of their faces.

I was only half way up the stair's when Damon shouted up to me "CONSIDER YOURSELF GROUNDED FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE ALEXIS GILBERT"

"OH GO SCREW YOURSELF DAMON!" He is such an asshole!

"ALEXIS!" yelled Stefan sounding appalled.

"OH AND THAT REMINDS ME, I HATE YOU STEFAN AND ELENA!" I yelled back at them as I finished running up the stairs and into my bedroom…

*-*IN HER BEDROOM*-*

I hate them so much! So fudging much! Damon and Stefan both think they can control me because Elena loves them, and she lets them! But nobody is in charge of me, now, I used to only listen to what Jeremy wanted me to do but he doesn't care anymore, thanks to Vicki introducing him to drugs and Elena pushing him over the edge!

You know what I'm gonna go sit on the stairs because there probably talking about me…

*-*ON THE TOP STEP OF THE STAIRS*-*

"I don't know what to do with her" I voice said it must be Elena…..

"Don't worry Elena we'll figure it out" oh that's Stefan always the optimist….

"That's Stefan always the optimist" said Dami, Great minds think alike!

"Damon" said Stefan sharply "Can I talk to you in the hallway please!"

"Fine"

*-*IN THE HALLWAY*-*

**S**ugar **H**oney **I**ce **T**ea, I can't make a sound or they'll hear me with their creepy Vampire Sences….

"What do you want Stefan?" said Damon

"We have to help Elena with that **Brat!**" WELL SCREW YOU TOO STEFAN!

"**One**, She's not that bad, **Two**, don't call her a brat and **Three**, what do you want me to do about her?" AHHHHH I LOVE YOU TOO DAMON!

"Well I was thinking since you practically raised me that maybe"…..

NO NO NO,PLEASE SAY NO DAMI PLEASE SAY NO!

"Let me think about it, Stefan"

What!, no way in hell, am I going to live with the Salvatore's! and with that I turned and ran into my room….

*-*BACK IN HER BEDROOM*-*

UHHHH what to do, what to do, I'm gonna go for a walk in the woods…

*-*A/N*-*

So um before someone thinks I'm copying someone else's story….. I'm not I have story on wattpad, quotev and I think another one. Love ~A xxx


End file.
